


Taking Care Of My Workaholic

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breastplay, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, NSFW, Nipple Play, Pillow Talk, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4M] Taking Care of My Workaholic [GFE][Breast and Nipple play][Handjob][Dirty Talk][Blowjob][Deep Throat][A Little Rough][Doggy Style][Missionary][Pillowtalk][L-bombs][Sweet and Caring]Summary: He has, yet again, come home late after working overtime, and on top of that took work home with him - on a Friday! She has had enough of him slaving away and arranged for a night of pampering for him.





	Taking Care Of My Workaholic

Please let me know when you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

Taking Care of My Workaholic[F4M][GFE][Breast and Nipple play][Handjob][Dirty Talk][Blowjob]  
[Deep Throat][A Little Rough][Doggy Style][Missionary][Pillowtalk][L-bombs][Sweet and Caring]

\--------------------------------------------------

KEY:

(SFX) -All Optional-  
*Tones and emotions*  
[Suggested actions and/or scen description] **text** for emphasis  
\- Signals time jump -

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance.~

\---------------------------------------------------

———BEGIN SCRIPT———

(SFX: Kitchen sounds e.g. setting up tableware, oven opening closing, etc.)  
[Cheerful humming]

[Talks to self]  
Okay. Appetizers all set. Main course just about ready and... dessert.

[Chuckle] The first part anyway.

*Thoughtfully* Hmm.. what else.. What else am I-

Oh, shoot! The wine! How could I have forgotten the wine?! Never the wine.

(SFX: Glass and tableware clinking)

(SFX: Door opens and closes)

[Calls out from the kitchen] Babe? Is that you?

(SFX: footsteps as you go to the door)  
Hey, you. I thought you have overtime? I wasn’t expecting you ‘til... later...

*Innocently but suspicious* Um. Honey, what are those?

Yes. I’m talking about those folders in your hand,  
which I clearly remember you did not have with you when you left this morning.

Please, please.. Pleeease tell me that’s not work you brought home with you?

[Pause]

*Exasperated sigh* I **cannot** believe you brought work home with you again. And on a Friday!

*Getting slightly irked* Babe, I don’t care if you got home before the time you said you’ll be home,  
that’s not the point - No. I am not upset. I’m just...

[Takes deep breath, calmly] Okay.. Okay.. I am upset. And a little frustrated-  
Fine, I am **plenty** upset and frustrated- Because...

[Rants, slowly increasing in exasperation]  
Tonight was supposed to be our night. Some R and R. Just you and me.  
Y’know, something we haven’t done in like-what? Forever?

And when you told me you were gonna be a little late for dinner,  
I didn’t ask because I know you’ll be working; so I let it go. And I was like..  
”Great! This gives me a little more time to prepare everything!”

Because that’s what understanding girlfriends do.

But apparently I’m not as understanding as I thought I would be.

Because really, your girlfriend is highstrung and selfish...  
and you ...*slowly stops rant* youuu-*exhales*

*Calms down; guilt and concern*  
You.. are exhausted...You’ve been exhausted....And I’m going off on you.

And it’s probably the last thing you need right now.

[A sigh of resignation] Come here, you hopeless workaholic.

[She hugs him tight] [Whisper] Mmm...Honestly, what am I gonna do with you?

[Pause]

[Laughs softly] You must be really tired, huh?  
You didn’t even argue or interrupt my little tirade there to defend yourself.

[Pause]

Ughhh..This is not how I pictured our evening to start.

[Sighs] I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have gone off like that. I’ve yet to tame the control-freak in me...

Aaand I don’t think I ever will.

Sooo… You think it’s still worth dating me?

[Chuckles] Yeah? Then you’re a fool for keeping me. (kiss)

Oh, really?.. Most excellent.  
As a matter of fact.. I **also** intend on keeping you for a very, very long time.

(Tender kissing)

*Gentle yet stern* Hey.. I’m serious. No more work tonight, okay?

And I’m gonna make damn sure that you, sir, will be relaxing this evening.

I know. Threatening you with a good time always works. [kiss]

  
Persuasion is practically my superpower. [Laughs]

  
Well, that or you’re just an easy target and you just roll over like a little puppy when I tell you to.

I’d like to think superpower, sounds a lot cooler. [kissing]

Now, if you please...leave every work-related item riiight.. here..  
And march your cute ass to supper. Food’s almost ready.

Go. March. [You slap his butt]  
*Playful* Yeah, I just slapped your ass. Don’t pretend you didn’t like it. [Chuckles]

[FADE OUT]

\- After dinner -

[Fade in, clattering of utensils on a plate]

*Proud* Okay. Now, tell me that was the **best** lasagna you’ve ever had.

[Pause]

*Scoffs* Uh-uh. Nope. You hesitated. That doesn’t count.

Excuse me? What do you mean it’s better than the previous ones?

Have I been feeding you the worst food all this time?

[Fake dramatic sobbing] No... No, I don’t want your pity.

*Playful* It’s too late. Apology so not accepted. Nope..do not.. Don’t try to console me..  
What are you-?...No!.. Hugs don’t cut it.

[You resist but he plants gentle forehead kisses on you]

Ooohhh, Damn you...I never should’ve told you my weakness for forehead kisses. [chuckles]

[He slowly kisses you on your more sensitive parts]

Mmmm...and ear kisses...and...*gasp*..neck kisses...Mff... [Giggling]

*Playful* Oh, is it time for dessert already?...Uhh...I don’t remember ‘me’ being on the menu.

Hey-What are you doing?

[Surprised squeal] Babe! A little warning when you lift me up like that. [Giggling]

Oh, okay. I guess I am on the menu now, being on the kitchen counter and all.

[Pause]

*Whisper seductive* Well, what are you waiting for, tiger?

[You kiss each other hungrily]

[Passionate Kissing intensifies. This goes on however long you wish until next line]

[Nipple and breast play starts here and it gradually increases in intensity]  
[Go for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below when it feels natural as you improv reactions to the act.]

-Mmmm...you know, the whole point of this is for **you** to relax?

-Not that I appreciate the attention you're giving me..[gasps].. and my tits..Mmmm-fuck...[Giggling and moaning]

-Oh, just a little thank you for dinner, huh?-Mmm...

-You're gratitude is duly noted, sir.

-And if this is what you want... then by all means... please..continue...

-Ah-Fuck... biting my nipples through my shirt... I'm so glad you're a boob guy. [Giggle]

-*Urgent* Here. Let me unbutton my shirt and get them out... Fuck! They missed you.. I missed you.

-Oh yes, baby..Keep licking...Mmm... I can feel my nipples getting harder when you flick your tongue around them like that.

-How are you so fucking good at that? [Giggling]

*Panting* Kiss me.

[Passionate kissing] I can.. Mmm, I can feel you're already hard against me.  
[Whisper] I want you.

(SFX: Belt unbuckling)

I want to feel you in my hand. I want to make you feel so good.

And tonight's all about you, babe.

Oh, fuck. I love feeling you twitch when my my finger graze the tip.

(SFX: Dry Handjob sounds becoming wetter)  
[Go for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below in between kisses when it feels natural at this time.  
Most of the lines she whispers and moans in his ear]

-Oh, I know. I know, baby...I know just how you like it... my thumb rubbing circles on the head.

-Spreading that precum all over... yes...Mmm...you're so, so hard for me...

-Stroking... squeezing...milking...your beautiful cock..

-Fuck, babe... you're so hot...I can't believe your mine...and I'm yours. (Kissing)

-Yes, that's it. Moan for me...Let me know how good I make you feel.

-Ooohh...you're thrusting into my hand. How about I grip it just... a little tighter.

-[In between kisses] Yeah?... you wish it was my pussy, don't you?...Don't worry...we'll get there...

-Okay-okay-okay...Slow-slow-slow... Not yet...

(SFX: Slows down handjob)

[Slightly panting from your own arousal]  
That's my good boy... Don't cum yet... Hold out for me just a little longer. Okay?

*A little desperate* I wanna taste you. I want you in my mouth.

Let's go to the couch. I want you to be really relaxed and comfortable.(Kiss)

(SFX: Sitting down on couch)

Oh, and one more thing... time to lose that shirt... pants too, darling.

(SFX: Sound of undressing, clothing hitting the floor)

*Sultry* And what do you think of mine?

[Smug little laugh] By the look you're giving me and how your cock just jumped,

*Seductive* I'd say you very much like what you see. It's your favorite, isn't it?  
My dark red and lacey lingerie. [Kissing]

Now...sit back...relax... While i get down between your legs..  
and let my eager little mouth take care of my strong and hardworking man.

[Sensually kisses and licks cock a few times] Mmm..You feel and taste even hotter on my tongue.

(SFX: Moaning, Blowjob and deep throating sounds)  
*Go for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below when it feels natural at this time, and/or add your own improvs.*

-Yeah.. go on... you can hold my head..

-I love the way your fingers feel through my hair... as I suck on you...as I lick your delicious cock..

-Fuck, baby...I can feel you throbbing..

-You're getting harder every time you hit my throat..

-That's it.. keep your eyes on me...as I take you in and out of my mouth.

[He motions you to slow down] 

Hm? Babe? what's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?

*Pause*

[Giggling] God, you're so sweet to still ask me.

[Whisper] Yes. You can take me how ever you want me. [Tender Kissing]  
On all fours? Yes, sir.

(SFX: Movement on the couch)

Face down, ass up. Just the way you like me...

Fuck...I can feel it. I'm dripping down my thighs..

Can you see how wet you already got me? And you’ve barely even touched me down there.

Mmm...Just take me, baby. That's it... I love feeling your strong hands on my hips..

[Gasp] Oh, fuck!.. You slid right in.

[He starts with slow deep thrusts]  
[Go for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below when it feels natural at this time, and/or add your own improvs]

-Fuck, that feels so good...Mmm... Slow and deep...

-[Shuddering] Ooohh.. there...there... Oh, god... you fill me up so fucking good...

-Yes.. That's it, baby...

-Yeah... you can go harder... it's your pussy...

[Thrusting faster and harder now, your breathing more ragged as you start getting close]

-Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Take it out on me!

  
-I know how stressed you've been all week...Give it to me. Give it to me.

  
-[Grunting] Pound all your frustrations into me- I can take it. I'll take it. I'll take it. Mff!

  
-I just want you to feel good tonight, baby.

[Moaning] Y-yeah..I'm close, I'm almost there.. 

(SFX: Movement on couch)

[Breathless] Yes, sir. I'll get on my back for you. 

(Sound of movement on couch)

[In between kisses] I love you...I love you so much...

*Happy sigh* Yes, I wanna look into your eyes when you cum inside me.

[You kiss him passionately]

*Whispers* Oh god, I love you.

[Reaction as he slowly goes inside her again and starting with slow thrusts]

[Go for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below when it feels natural at this time feel free to improv and adlib.  
Improv the kissing between the lines]

-Ohhh...your skin on mine...feels so good.

-Fuck. I love looking at your face like this...and feeling you inside me.

-You feel good, baby... You feel so good...You feel so fucking good.

-[Begging] Oh yes.. Mmm.. fuck me... fuck me.. I want you... I only want you...

-And I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm all yours...

[Passionate kissing as they get close to the climax] Oh, fuck, I love you.. God, I love you. I love all of you.

[He thrusts harder and faster and you get close to the edge]

Baby, I'm close, I'm so close.. And I can feel you are, too.. Yes, yes.. Cum for me. I wanna cum with you. That's all I want.

Yes. Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me. Please, cum inside me. I can feel you. You're so close. Don't hold back!

[You're both on the edge now]

Yes! I'm gonna cum. Fuck! Baby! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! That's it! CUM WITH ME! FUCK!

[You both ORGASM. Say what comes naturally]

[Improv coming down]

*Breathing steadies*

(SFX: slight movement on the couch as he tries to pull out)

[Still a little breathless, Softly] Stay-stay-stay... Stay inside me. That's it... (Tender kissing)

[Pause]

*Loving* Shh..Stay with me. Stay right here. Don't think about anything else.

It's just you and me. [Kissing]

[Pause]

Yeah..I'm okay..*soft laugh* I'm more than okay. Are you?

Good. [Gentle kissing]

[Pause]

[Whisper, affectionate] I love you...

*Softly, caring and heartfelt*  
Hey..I know it's hard for you to take a step back sometimes and give yourself a break.

I appreciate that you always put everyone else first before you. And you work so hard to make sure everyone around you is okay.

Especially me. You always take such good care of me. And I love you so much for that.

And I want to do the same for you because...you are, by far, the most important thing in my life right now.

And because I love you. So much.

[Pause]

So please... Let me be there for you. Let me take care of you, too. Okay?

[You smile at him happily] Okay.

[Pause]

(SFX: Sound of movement on couch)

*Soft* Mmm...you wanna stay here for a bit?

*Affectionate whisper* Yeah, sure. I don't want to be anywhere else but here. With you.

You can lay on top of me and we can stay like this however long you want, sweetheart.

(Tender kissing)  
*Whispers* I love you, too... I love you...Love you..(Soft kiss)

[A few light and relaxed breathing, Fade out]

END


End file.
